


names forgotten and reinvented

by noctiphany



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Sex, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, bratty Terry McGinnis, but that's his name now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: "But that'smyname now."





	names forgotten and reinvented

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with the reference in the summary, please watch this! https://www.instagram.com/p/BvNw9-NgvSq/ Actually, just watch it even if you are. Watch it ten times! It's GREAT. And definitely what inspired this random work of filth.

“Say my name.”

Terry rolls his eyes. “Bruce Wayne.”

_Smack._

Terry doesn’t make a sound, but he does bite into his bottom lip so hard he thinks he almost breaks the skin. There’s no way he’ll give Bruce the satisfaction, though.

“ _No,_ ” Bruce says gruffly. “Try again.”

“Uh,” Terry says, shifting uncomfortably where he’s draped over Bruce’s lap on the couch in the den. “Sorry, don’t know your middle name. Anybody ever told you you’re real secretive?”

“Keep being a brat, I can do this all night,” Bruce rumbles, thumb brushing over one of the red marks on Terry's soft, porcelain skin. Terry shifts, trying to squirm away from Bruce's touch, but in the process, he only raises his ass even higher and when Bruce’s hand comes down on his ass again Terry has to bite the inside of his cheek.

“Geeze, you hit hard for an old guy,” Terry says, choking on a strangled moan when Bruce strikes him again, the skin under it heating up like wildfire, the sharp noise when it made contact ringing in Terry’s ears.

“That's not it either,” Bruce leans in and whispers next to Terry’s ear, and hits him again.

“Fuck,” Terry gasps. He can basically feel the massive red hand prints on each cheek of his ass, his skin hot and throbbing with pain, cock digging into Bruce’s thigh. “This is so stupid.”

“All you have to do is say my name,” Bruce says calmly, then hits Terry again, and this time a low, dark moans falls out of Terry’s mouth before he can do anything to stop it. His face goes so hot it’s unbearable.

“I hate you,” He says, pressing his forehead against the arm of the couch, and Bruce has the audacity to laugh at him.

“For this? Would you like me to stop?”

Terry knows that’s exactly what Bruce expects him to say. So, he says nothing.

“Mm, thought so,” Bruce says, like the smug bastard he is. “Now. What’s my name, Terry?”

“I’m not going to say it, you fr --”

“What --”

_Smack._

“Is --”

_Smack._

“My --”

_Smack._

“Name.”

_Smack._

“ _B --_ ” Terry stutters on the last hit, pain spreading out across his ass and down his thighs, seeping under his skin and into his bones. His eyelashes are wet from the tears that have welled up at some point. God, Bruce’s hands are just so big and heavy and he’s so fucking strong and it hurts and Terry is desperate for the pain to stop, for the whole, humiliating thing to be over with, but -- “ _Bruce!_ ”

Bruce growls like an angry, feral monster and stands up abruptly, dumping Terry out of his lap and onto the floor. But then he’s on him, on his old knees on the fucking floor, crowding over Terry, caging him in, putting his _hand_ over Terry’s _throat._ His other hand works at getting his belt off, then his pants open, then --

“Shit, yes, get _in_ me,” Terry gasps, feeling his Adam's apple press snugly into the palm of Bruce’s hand.

“Shut up,” Bruce grunts, spitting into his hand like a disgusting old man and fuck, it’s so hot Terry feels a drop of precome drip from the tip of his cock onto his stomach. “If you can’t even say what I ask you to, you don’t get to say anything.”

But his point is moot because Terry’s pretty sure he forgets what words even are when he feels Bruce’s thick, calloused fingers press against his rim. They’re obviously not as wet as they should be, but Terry likes it better like that anyway. Hell, Bruce is such an all-knowing invasive motherfucker he probably _knew_ that about him. Like, he’s probably got a secret file somewhere that has a list of his weaknesses, his close family members, his high school transcript, and oh yeah, a side note that he kind of likes it when guys go in dry.

Terry tries to stay quiet while Bruce roughly fingers him open, but it’s hard. He bites clean into his lip once, the taste of blood flooding his mouth, and Terry moans as soon as it hits his tongue. It tastes like weeknights, fighting on rooftops at one in the morning, like bruised ribs and not enough sleep and -- Terry grins. It tastes like Batman

“I’m good, just fuck me already,” he gasps when Bruce pulls his fingers out to spit into his hand again. “Come on, I’m ready.”

Bruce shakes his head the way he does right before he’s about to tell Terry in great detail how he fucked up This Time, then starts fingering him again. There’s a little more slick to it this time and it does feel good, but Terry misses the ache and the burn already. He needs Bruce’s cock _in_ him.

“You’re not _,_ ” he says, curling and twisting his fingers, finally letting them brush over Terry’s prostate, making his eyes roll back into his head. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You think you’re ready, but you’re wrong. You think you can handle it, but you’re too reckless. You don’t care about the consequences. You’re impulsive and impatient --”

“God Bruce, just shut up and fuckme _,_ ” Terry snaps, back arched and tugging at his own hair like he’s going mad with it, fucking himself down on Bruce’s fingers like he could come just like that. The idea of it, just the thought of watching his cock shoot come all up his chest just from Bruce’s fingers buried knuckle deep in him almost pushes him over the edge. “Fuck, please, I’m ready, I’m ready, I fucking swear, just put your fucking --”

In a movement so fast Terry’s is tempted to ask if he hacked into the speedforce, Bruce replaces his fingers with his cock and for a split second, Terry feels like he’s dying. He feels like he’s being impaled, like Bruce is splitting him  _open._ God, he hadn’t even thought about how big he was, how if his fingers burned and hurt then his cock was going to hurt even more. The scream he lets out as Bruce grips his hips and shoves all the way inside of him, there isn’t a hint of pleasure in it. It hurts, it fucking hurts, and the worst part is Bruce was right. But hell if Terry’s going to admit that.

“Not ready, were you?” Bruce smirks and Terry just prays he doesn’t see the tears in his eyes when he snaps back, “Fuck you.”

“Believe it’s the other way around,” Bruce says, lifting Terry’s hips into a higher angle off the ground and grinding his dick inside of him. It still hurts like fuck, but like this he can feel the head of Bruce’s cock bump against his prostate, so occasionally he gets little bursts of pleasure that make him gasp and take the edge off. “Now. What’s my name?”

“Oh fuck off _,_ ” Terry groans, but it slips into something less angry and more slutty when Bruce draws back a bit, then thrust back inside, his right hand, huge and rough-skinned, flattened out over Terry’s stomach. “Oh, fuck _._ Christ. You’re going to split me in _two_ with that thing.”

“Hn,” Bruce grunts out. “Maybe you should have listened to me.”

But he pulls out anyway, which doesn’t feel real great either, and Terry whimpers pitifully. He’s about to call Bruce every dirty name he can think of for being such a fucking asshole, getting him worked up then just pulling out and  _leaving_ him like this because he’s too weak to pound his ass dry, until Bruce yanks his ass up even higher and fucks his tongue inside of him.

Words completely fail Terry. His entire vocabulary, just gone. All he’s sure of is that he screams. The contrast of Bruce’s soft, wet mouth and tongue against his aching, swollen, abused hole is like nothing he’s ever felt before. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes stream down Terry’s cheek as Bruce eats him out, alternating fucking Terry with his tongue and lapping at his hole. Every now and then he spits on it and when he does, Terry truly thinks he’s going to die. He’s never been this hard in his life. He’s never ached to have something inside of him so badly, never felt like he was literally going to go insane if he went another second without being filled to the brim with cock.

“Now,” Bruce says, _finally,_  dragging his hand across his mouth and lowering Terry’s hips down, letting his thighs splay across his for a moment. “ _Now_ you’re ready.”

Then he’s grabbing Terry’s hips and burying himself to the hilt and Terry grabs at him like he needs a lifeline, all the air punched out of his lungs, mouth open in a silent scream. Every nerve ending in his body is alight, like he’s on fire on the inside, and every time Bruce moves inside of him it stokes the flame. Terry mumbles sex-stupid nonsense about how good it feels, how big Bruce is, how he wants it harder, deeper, and Bruce gives it to him. He gives it all to him, everything he asks for, everything he wants, and Terry hates it. Bruce is pushing him to the edge, pounding his prostate with each thrust, grunting in his ear like a goddamn animal, and Terry hates him, hates him, hates --

“Oh god, Batman, _fuck--_ ”

Terry arches so hard when he comes he nearly unseats himself from Bruce’s cock. Bruce has to grip him even tighter and hold him there, staring down at Terry as he comes untouched, striping his own chest with it. Bruce rocks into him gently as Terry rides it out, whimpering and squirming, reaching down to take his cock in his hand and milk out every last drop. Then Bruce scoops him up and gets Terry in his lap, kissing and biting at his mouth until it’s bruised and bloody.

“Say it again,” he growls out against Terry’s mouth as he starts fucking up into him. “Say my name again.”

Orgasm drunk and cock-stupid, Terry holds onto Bruce like he’s drowning. “Batman,” he gasps, shivering as Bruce fucks him through the aftershocks.

“Again,” Bruce growls, grabbing Terry’s hips and slamming him down on his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Terry cries out. “ _Batman_ ,  _fuck_.”

“Beautiful,” Bruce murmurs, wrapping his arms around Terry like a cage and setting a rhythm, bouncing Terry on his lap as he fucks into him. “Beautiful saying my name, beautiful taking my cock…”

“ _Batman,_ ” Terry moans, throwing his head back. It’s shameless. He doesn’t care anymore. He feels too fucking good to care about anything, especially this. He’ll call Bruce a fucking king if he just keeps pounding into him, if he never, ever takes his perfect fucking cock out of him. “Batman, Batman, oh _god,_  fuck me --”

“Beautiful,” Bruce growls out, sinking his teeth into Terry’s throat. “In my suit. Beautiful wearing my symbol, protecting my city...Jesus, Terry --”

“No, please,” Terry gasps. “Make me come again, Bruce. I need to come again, _please --”_

Bruce just buries a feral noise in Terry’s collarbone and reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Terry’s cock.

“So good,” he murmurs against Terry’s throat, lips soft and warm against Terry’s skin. Terry is so close, almost like his first orgasm never really ended, like the second wave of it is coming. It builds in him like a tidal wave, consuming him.

“ _Please,_ ” Terry takes Bruce’s face between his hands and sobs, sweat dripping between his eyes, and something flashes behind Bruce’s eyes that terrifies Terry, in the way all great and powerful things do.

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Bruce says softly, running his fingers through Terry’s hair. “Come for me, Terry.”

Terry feels his whole world about to slip out from under him, then Bruce’s lips are next to his ear and he whispers, “ _Come for me, Batman,_ ” and Terry comes un _done._

It’s more internal than it is external this time, his cock only dribbling a bit onto his stomach, but on the inside he feels like he’s imploding and his body is rebuilding itself, molecule by molecule. Bruce is fucking him through it, chasing his own release now, and it’s too, too much, the overstimulation making him dig his nails into Bruce’s skin, and god, he loves it. He’s drowning in it and he fucking loves it. After a few moments, the enormity of it just completely takes him and Terry drifts under it, just slumping against Bruce’s body and letting him use him for his own pleasure.

He doesn’t even know Bruce has come until he’s being lifted up and laid out on the couch. Then Bruce disappears. Then he returns a few moments later with a warm, wet cloth and lets Terry wipe himself down with it. He sits down next to Terry after that and looks like he’s going to say something, but he never does. He does that a lot, Terry’s noticed. 

“Sleepy,” Terry eventually says, barely able to keep his eyes open, and before he passes out he feels a blanket being pulled up to his chin, feels lips brush his forehead.

“Sleep, Terry,” a voice says. “You did well.”

Even drifting under, Terry latches onto those words and buries them inside of him someplace secret and safe.

He did well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I wasn't gone forever ^_^


End file.
